


I Love You for A Thousand Years (and more)

by Aerisoo12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, slight!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerisoo12/pseuds/Aerisoo12
Summary: Written for The Little Prince Fic FestSelf-Prompt“I will never leave you. I promise that I will love you. I love you for a thousand years Kyungsoo, and more.”





	I Love You for A Thousand Years (and more)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> This fic is written as a starter for me to come back to this writing world, which I left for about a year. It's short, and I am so sorry for that. It's not my best work but if you have the time, please give this story a try. This story will have the sequel for it, although it won't be written in the nearest time but I will, this story deserves justice. 
> 
> To everyone who read this story, I can't put into words how thankful I am to you. Thank you so much.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo!”

 

“Good morning, doc!”

 

Jongin heart skips a beat when the patient beams at him, showing his sweet heart-shaped smile. Jongin chuckles and approaches the man on the bed, and ruffles his soft black locks in amusement. Then he stands on the side of the bad and looks down, smiling.

 

“You looks very happy today, anything happened? Want to share it with me?”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, he shakes his head slowly while his fingers are playing with the hem of his shirt. Kyungsoo looks at the doctor and said, “I just feel better today.”

 

Jongin sighs in relief, he pats the man’s hair and crouches down a little bit so that he can face Kyungsoo. His left hand reaches into the pocket of his white coat and he gives the thing to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks shocked but then again he smiles. His hand grabs tightly into the chocolate bar in his hand.

 

“I am very glad to hear that. Take that chocolate as your gift, but remember not to tell Baekhyun, he might kill me if he knows I give you another chocolate,” Jongin says with a serious tone and he looks at Kyungsoo, who is equally serious and nodded furiously. They both lock eyes for a moment before smiles are tugging at the corner of their mouth and they both break into laughter.

 

“He wants chocolate too, maybe you could give one to him.”

 

“Chanyeol is there to do that and if he considers to be nicer to me, maybe I will. Maybe, just maybe,” Jongin winks at Kyungsoo. He takes the board from the bedside table and his eyes are scanning through the pages, checking the reports on Kyungsoo’s health.

 

“Doctor Kim?”

 

“Yes, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Is it, a good thing that I feel better?”

 

“Of course! Why do you ask that?”

 

“Because I only feel better, I still can’t remember anything.”

 

Jongin stops flipping through the pages, and he feels suffocated suddenly. Like a string is tugging at his heart. He turns to look at Kyungsoo, who is now looking down, shoulders slump, looking a bit dejected. Again, Jongin feels his own heart stops beating. He takes a deep breath and goes to sit beside Kyungsoo on the bed, still contemplating what is the right thing to say to the young man.

 

The memory when Kyungsoo came into the hospital still fresh in his mind, that was the worst day in his life. He still remembers how lifeless Kyungsoo was, lying on the stretcher with blood covering the upper half of his body, blood was streaming down from the wound on his head. That day, was the day Jongin could felt his heart stopped beating. His legs gave away on him, and nausea hit him all at once. Chanyeol and Suho had to come and pulled him back to his feet. He could not move at all, Suho had to tend to Kyungsoo.

 

The surgery took more hours, and Jongin can pictures himself pacing in front of the surgery theater, waiting for anything, waiting for some good news from Suho. Hours later, Suho came out, and told him Kyungsoo had stabilized. But, he could see the hesitance on Suho's face, and he knew something happened.

 

Kyungsoo lost his memories, he suffered from retrograde amnesia. Kyungsoo can’t remember anything, not even himself. For sure he can’t remember Jongin.

 

It breaks his heart. Kyungsoo can’t remember him. His own _husband_ can’t remember him.

 

Only God know how his heart shattered into thousand pieces when the first thing Kyungsoo said when he woke up after a week coma, was “Who are you?”. Jongin sprinted out of the room and Chanyeol had to go after him when he had his mental breakdown there. It took him days, three days to be exact before he could gather himself together again, when he went and pay Kyungsoo a visit. In the meantime, Jongin had to stay at home, while he finds ways to help Kyungsoo. He was devastated, but he knew Kyungsoo had it worse.

 

Kyungsoo needs him, his husband needs him and Jongin can’t just give up. He needs to do something; he knows he has to do something.

 

Kyungsoo voice breaks him from his trance, and he turns his head and faces Kyungsoo. He looks worried, and Jongin breaks into a small smile.

 

“It’s okay. We can try slowly. There’s no need to rush Kyungsoo. It’s temporary, you will gain your memory back,” Jongin says, firmly, softly.

 

_You will remember Kyungsoo. You will remember everything._

Kyungsoo feels a wash of relief over him, and he can’t help but feel a little better. He seriously has been at a war with himself every single damn day since he wakes up. Everything feels new, and both in a good way and the bad way. He feels so confused when he first woke up, because he can’t remember anything, not even his own name. He can’t remember his parents, and the pain in his head was overwhelming.

 

The next days are even worse, he’s trying so damn hard to remember something, anything but he failed. He does remember, but not much and that saddens him. He remembers who he is, his parents, his friends, well, a few of them. Baekhyun was the first friend that he can remember and when the older boy came and visit him, Kyungsoo cried into his chest, apologizing for not remembering him sooner.

 

There’s one thing that keeps bothering him though. It’s Jongin. For unknown reasons, Kyungsoo feels close, _so close_ , with the doctor but he doesn’t know how. It’s almost likes they are connected.He feels his heart is so heavy with longing every single time he sees the doctor, and most of the times he is overwhelmed by his own feeling. That left Kyungsoo even more confused than before, and he couldn’t help but to feel angry, sad and disappointed and the same time.

 

“You help me right? Help me gain back my memories,” he mutters those words softly, almost inaudible, his eyes are pleading with hope while he stares deep into the doctor’s black orbs. He wants to remember, so badly. Living like this, with only parts of memories, is torturing him. He finds those hope in Jongin, and he will even kneel to the doctor to help him.

 

He receives a smile, a very calming and reassuring smile, and Kyungsoo knows the answer. He returns it, hopes blooming in his chest.

 

~

 

Jongin is pacing in his room. He looks troubles, and Chanyeol has grown impatient. He stands up from the sofa and yanks Jongin’s arms to stop him.

 

“You need to tell him. He deserves to know.”

 

Jongin stops, and he trembles. His whole body is shivering, and he stars sweating. He feels lump in his throat and his chest tightens. He searches for Chanyeol’s hand, and grips it tightly. He can’t anxiety building inside him, he feels scared, so scared.

 

“Jongin, calm down.”

 

“I-I can’t. I want to tell him but,” the words stuck, and he feels suffocated, his mind racing with many possibilities, and he is terrified, “what if he can’t accept it?”

 

Chanyeol sighs, and he looks at his best friend, whose hands still grips tightly around his, and he rubs soothing circle on Jongin’s back, and he feels Jongin relaxes, a little bit. He pulls Jongin slowly to sit on the sofa.

 

“You need to, whether he can’t accept it or not, we put that aside first. He loves you, even if he can’t remember, he once _loved_ you. You need to tell him Jongin, do not keep him in the dark. He will accept it eventually, he knows he’s married, he just didn’t know who,” Chanyeol says firmly.

 

He realizes how hard this is for Jongin, but he can’t accept Jongin cowardice by keeping Kyungsoo in the dark. That’s not right.

 

Chanyeol continues when he sees Jongin didn’t give any responses, “He will be discharge tomorrow, why not you tell him tonight. Tomorrow, both of you can sort it out, you need to try.”

 

Jongin keeps quiet, he knows Chanyeol is right. He needs to try. He is scared, but he needs to. Kyungsoo needs to know, or he will lose his chance, maybe forever.

 

“I’ll tell him now.”

 

~

 

Kyungsoo turns his head and faces the door when he hears footsteps, and he smiles when he sees Jongin enters. His smile falters when he notices the looks marring Jongin’s facial features, the man seems nervous and scared, and suddenly he feels his stomach drops into the pit.

 

Kyungsoo straightens his body and keeps his eyes on Jongin, the doctor is still standing in front of the door, making no effort to come close to him. He starts having bad thoughts, _did something happened?_

“Doctor, are you okay? Did, did something happened?”

 

Jongin let out a heavy sigh, and he walks closer to Kyungsoo. He pulls the chair and sit on it, trying to eliminate any kind of anxiety and fear in himself. He looks at Kyungsoo, and notices the fear in the man’s brown eyes. His heart grows heavy.

 

“You will be discharge tomorrow right?” He asks with a smile decorating his lips.

 

The question manages to erase the fear in Kyungsoo’s eyes as the man nods excitedly. Jongin feels happy, his heart feels less heavy.

 

“I need to tell you something Kyungsoo.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You know you’re married right?”

 

“I know, and I wonder why he didn’t come and visit me yet,” Kyungsoo says with a hint of sadness and he plays with the band wraps around his finger.

 

“You’re wrong. He did come, in fact he comes and visit you every day.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns and open his mouth to reply but decides to keep it shut when he see Jongin’s hand takes something out of his pocket. His heart nearly drops when he sees the thing, now wraps around the later finger.

 

A wedding ring, same as his.

 

“I am your husband, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

~

 

 

Kyungsoo let out a heavy sign as he settles himself on the bed. Everything is still a blur, but at least his knows he will find the light soon.

 

Yesterday events still plays in his head, and he still can’t wrap his mind around it. After Jongin revealed himself, Kyungsoo was stunned. He didn’t know how to react, and that sent Jongin into hyperventilating state. His husband started apologizing and kept saying sorry over and over again and told him that he will left if Kyungsoo can’t accept him and it took Kyungsoo to shout to stop Jongin, and he motioned the doctor to come closer to him. Jongin was trembling, and so was he. They both stayed silence for a very long time.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asks in a low voice, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but felt a little bit betrayed with it, why did Jongin took so long to tell him this, he stayed at the hospital for more over than two weeks for God’s sake, and all this time Jongin came and met him as a doctor.

 

Jongin bit inside of his lips, his hands gripped tightly and the bedsheet beneath him, and he swallowed the knot forming in his throat. The man took a deep breath, and lifted up his face to meet Kyungsoo. “I was scared.”

 

“What are you scared about?”

 

“I am afraid that you won’t accept it.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to react to that. He looked into Jongin’s eyes, and yes he could see the fear looming there, the fear of losing. When he thought back, if he was in Jongin’s shoes, well, he might fear the same thing. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying to find answer in the pieces of memories he had, and then he broke into a small smile.

 

“I am scared too, but we can try.”

 

They both had a long talk yesterday, and although Kyungsoo still can’t fully accept it, he knows Jongin was telling the truth. He manages to find sincerity in his husband’s eyes. He needs to believe him, if he wants to be better. Jongin had called his parents, informed them that he will bring Kyungsoo home, their home.

 

His injury, is temporary. His memories are coming back to him slowly, in bits and pieces. He was shocked to the bone when he discovered that Jongin is his husband, but he also felt so relief when he knew that. He doesn’t know why; he hopes he will find the answer soon.

 

“Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo snaps his head and finds Jongin standing at the doorway, with an album and documents in his hand. Kyungsoo shifts, making space for his husband to sit. He looks curiously at both things in his husband’s hands.

 

Jongin reaches inside the document and takes out a piece of paper, the wedding document.

 

“In case you need more proves we’re actually married,” Jongin says, jokingly and Kyungsoo glares at him.

 

“This is our album, not necessarily wedding, it has our pictures, since high school, in university, our wedding, honeymoon and the moments after that. It holds our memories; you know?”

 

Jongin places the album on his husband lap, and Kyungsoo stares at him. The album may help him remember, and it it’s not much, a bit will do. He run his fingers on the velvet cover, tracing the words engraved on it, his name and Jongin written in golden ink.

 

“When they wheeled you into the hospital, my whole world was black. I couldn’t even move, Chanyeol had to help me at that time,” Jongin starts telling the story. It pains him so much to even remember that but he needs Kyungsoo to know. “I was supposed to be in charge of you that night, but I couldn’t stop trembling, and Junmyeon, my senior needed to step in. It was the longest hours in my whole life, every minutes felt like torture. I couldn’t stop crying and at one point, I feel asleep on Chanyeol’s lap. When Junmyeon came out of the operating theater, and said that you had stabilized, I was very happy but it didn’t last long when he informed us you had concussion in your head, and you might suffer from memory loss. I was terrified, I am scared that you might not remember me, and it came out true when you finally woke up and asked me who am I.”

 

Kyungsoo gulps. He didn’t want to see the expression on Jongin’s face, one full of pain. Knowing that he is the cause of it, makes him feels even more guilty. He looks at Jongin, heads down as if trying to hide his sorrow from Kyungsoo. He slowly reaches for Jongin’s hands, and takes into him. Jongin lifts his face and he sees Kyungsoo grins, fingers brushing over his knuckles.

 

“I am sorry. I still can’t remember anything about you, about us but I promise I will try,” his looks at his hands, intertwines with Jongin.

 

“I know, and thank you for not pushing me away.”

 

“Should we look at the album now?”

 

Kyungsoo opens the first page of the album and his eyes land on the photo, where he was standing beside Jongin, whom that time was wearing the football jersey. Kyungsoo had camera hanging from his neck, making a peace sign while Jongin was holding the trophies, arms circled around Kyungsoo’s waist. They both look so you and so happy in that picture Kyungsoo can’t help but smile.

 

“Our school won the tournament, and you were the photographer assigned on that day. We were already dating, and I asked you to come and cheer for me.”

 

“I guess my cheers was the reason you won?”

 

“Your cheers were quite distracting actually I almost missed the goal,” Jongin jokes but he still receives a smack for that.

 

He flips through the next page, and stops when he sees rather an interesting picture of him. It was taken in what he assumes a theater, he was wearing a white shirt with brown khakis, and the shoes, it’s the tap dance shoes. His hair was push up, revealed the forehead and he looks so different back then.

 

“I’m a tap dancer?”

 

“Yes, and you are so good at it. This is the special performance of the school team and you were the main dancer, you still dance when you went to university, and only stops when you start working. That’s a shame though, I really like seeing you dance.”

 

“You’re a dancer too…” Kyungsoo mumbles quietly, as he tries to focus on his thoughts. The memory is unclear, but he can remember it, vaguely.

 

“You remember?”

 

“More that I know.”

 

“Well, that’s still a good progress,” Jongin shrugs and he smile towards his husband.

 

They spend hours going through the albums, and Jongin never fails telling the stories behind every pictures, some of them he remembers clearly. Kyungsoo knows it’s going to be really hard, but he can’t stops trying. Jongin is trying his very hard too, he can’t just give up.

 

But it’s hard, Kyungsoo has been holding it in for a long time, the sadness, the frustration, the disappointment, _with himself,_ everything is piling up and Jongin’s sweet gesture, his husband patience just adds up to his guilt. Jongin never shows that he is sad whenever Kyungsoo said he didn’t remember anything even after Jongin took all the effort driving hours to their dates’ places, spending time with Kyungsoo telling all the stories about before the accident, Jongin had gone miles for him and Kyungsoo hates the fact that he still can’t remember anything.

 

Tears are gathering in his eyes and before he can do anything to stop it, tears are flowing down his cheeks. Kyungsoo hands fly to his mouth to stop the sobbing but it only gets louder. Jongin who sees that is alarmed as why to his husband suddenly crying, and quickly pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace.

 

Kyungsoo fists at Jongin’s shirt, and cries at his chest. He can feel Jongin’s hands comes in contact with his back, before his husband starts rubbing soothing circle to calm him down. Kyungsoo tries to open his mouth but the only thing that comes out is hiccup, he cries harder. Everything is so suffocating right now, he wonders why Jongin stays with him. Jongin could have left, but he stays, he stays with his husband who don’t even remember him and Kyungsoo feels like he’s chaining Jongin down.

 

“Why did you stay with me?” Kyungsoo asks between his cries, his face still plants on Jongin’s chest.

 

Jongin is taken aback with the question, it is so sudden so he pauses for a while, then he lets out a sigh. He pulls Kyungsoo closer to him until there is no space left between them. He ruffles Kyungsoo hair slowly, inhaling the scent, before he plants a kiss on top of his husband’s head. Jongin feels Kyungsoo tensions, then gradually relaxes, and that’s a win for him.

 

“I will never leave you.”

 

“Why? I can’t remember anything about you, I can’t remember anything about _us_!”

 

“Why didn’t you leave?”

 

Kyungsoo pauses. Jongin who senses that takes the cue for him to continue.

 

“Why did you stay Kyungsoo? You could have left. The day I told you that I am your husband, you didn’t even push me away, yet you said that we could try. I know, and as much as you are frustrated that you can’t remember anything, I am too. Because that means I failed, I failed in helping you.”

 

Jongin lets out a heavy breath.

 

“It sure hurts when my own husband, the love of my life doesn’t remember me. But I want to try Kyungsoo, if I can’t make you remember, I’ll make you fall in love with me again.”

 

“Jongin…”

 

“I am sorry, but I want you to know this. When we get married, I swore to God that whatever happens, I will keep on loving you. You said the same thing too, whatever happened, no matter how hard, you will keep on loving me. That’s why I stay, and that’s the reason why you stay too.”

 

Jongin places both is his hand on Kyungsoo’s face, and lift it up. He stares deep into his husband’s teary eyes, and closes it slowly with his fingers. He kisses Kyungsoo’s eyes, his nose, both of his cheeks, then he dives into a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“I will never leave you. I promise that I will love you. I love you for a thousand years Kyungsoo, and more.”

 


End file.
